Baiser cauchemardesque pour un Weasley
by Dinou
Summary: Le cauchemar de papa Ron


**Harry Potter**

**Baiser cauchemardesque pour un Weasley**

**Auteur** : Dinou

**Email **: dinou149wanadoo.fr

**Genre** : Romance, humour

**Résumé** : le cauchemar de papa Ron

**Spoiler** : absolument aucun

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour m'amuser et divertir les autres fans.

**Note de l'auteur **: fic écrite dans le cadre du défi « Premier Baiser » lancé sur Rouxattitude

**Nombre de mots** : 1255

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !**

- « Ron, ne fais rien de stupide. » me dit ma femme en me lançant un regard noir.

Non, mais franchement, est ce que moi, gentil rouquin aux yeux bleus avec un visage d'ange constellé de tâches de rousseur, pourrait faire quelque chose de stupide ? Hein ? Franchement ? C'est pas mon genre, je suis plutôt quelqu'un de réfléchi.

…

Qui sait qui vient de tousser ? Dénoncez vous sur le champ !

Bon, on règlera nos comptes plus tard, pour le moment, j'ai d'autres soucis en tête.

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, elle est où encore ? Et voilà, à cause de ma femme j'ai perdu ma fille aînée des yeux. Merci Mione, je te revaudrai ça, je te le promets ! Hermione a insisté pour que nous l'emmenions à cette soirée, confiant le reste de notre tribu à mes parents, que le ciel leur vienne en aide !

Oh Merlin, soyez gentil avec moi, faites en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas en train de faire ce que je pense qu'elle fait ! Pitié ! Ayez pitié d'un Weasley tout gentil !

Je regarde à travers toute la salle, mais je ne la vois pas. Je partirais bien à sa recherche, mais Mione me tient la main fermement pour être sûre que je ne file pas à l'anglaise.

Pourquoi tant de haine ? A chaque fois que j'essaie de me défaire doucement de la main d'Hermione, elle me sert la main encore plus fort. Ai-je vraiment mérité pareille traitement ?

Tout à coup, le ministre de la Magie nous demande notre attention, et Mione défait son étreinte autour de mes doigts. YOUPPI ! Ni une, ni deux, je file à la recherche de ma progéniture. Hermione s'est retournée et m'a ordonné de revenir près d'elle, mais je ne peux pas, je dois la retrouver !

Alors je commence à chercher partout, et je vois Hermione me suivre de loin. Elle sait quelque chose, notre fille et elle sont très proches l'une de l'autre, notre fille se confie à elle. Et quand Hermione ne me dit rien, ça ne veut dire qu'une chose : c'est que ce qui se passe ne va pas me plaire du tout.

Bon le bol de punch, pas de rouquine, mais près de la statue, des cheveux roux ! OUAIS ! Je courre… et je tombe sur ma frangine avec son abruti de mari.

- « Harry, Gin ! Un peu de tenu tout de même ! Et si vous pouvez pas vous retenir, trouvez vous une chambre ! » leur dis je avant de repartir à la recherche de ma petite fille chérie, sans qu'ils n'aient le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit.

Et je continue de chercher, et je finis par me trouver devant un balcon, et là, l'horreur !

Une vraie vision de cauchemar… comment ma propre fille peut elle me faire ça à moi qui l'aie élevée, aimée, choyée, et tout ce qui va avec !

Comment ose t-elle laisser cet avorton, cette demie-portion mettre sa langue dans sa bouche et poser ses sales pattes sur les hanches de MON bébé ?

Par Merlin et tous ses apprentis, je vois ma fille embrasser un garçon pour la première fois !

NNOOOOOONNN !

J'entends Hermione au loin qui me dit de les laisser, mais je ne peux pas ! C'est pas possible ça ! Non, non, non et non !

- « HANNAH MOLLY JANE WEASLEY ! » cries-je.

Mon bébé se sépare rapidement de ce crétin d'adolescent, un air mortifié sur le visage.

- « Papa ! » dit elle surprise, alors que mon visage devient de plus en plus rouge au fur et à mesure que ce gamin me regarde avec un air de défi.

Non, mais c'est pas vrai ! Il me cherche en plus l'autre ! Mais il en rajoute une couche en plus, il la rapproche de lui, en laissant ses mais sur les hanches de mon petit lapin d'amour.

- « Toi, les mains baladeuses ! » dis-je en regardant l'adolescent. « Approche toi encore une fois de ma fille et je te jure que ce sera la dernière chose que tu feras ! »

- « Alors je mourrais heureux. » dit il avec arrogance.

Bien le fils de son père… arrogant et blond ! Comment mon petit cœur en sucre a t-elle pu laisser un Malfoy l'embrasser ?

- « Je t'en prie Terry, n'en rajoute pas. » dit elle alors, et le pire c'est que ça marche, les lèvres enflammées ne disent plus un mot.

Et là, j'entends un petit pied qui tape sur le sol de la terrasse... juste derrière moi… Je reconnaîtrais ce petit bruit n'importe où : Mione…

- « Mione, amour, tu veux quelque chose ? » dis je, espérant que la colère de mon épouse ne serait pas trop virulente.

- « Ron, viens ici, laisse les tranquille ! » dit elle en me lançant un regard en plus noir que d'habitude.

- « Mais… Mione… ce sale gamin… il a… dans… mon petit bébé… »

Hermione soupire, histoire de se calmer, et finit par reprendre la parole.

- « Ton petit bébé a quinze ans Ronald Bilius Weasley ! »

Je me retourne pour voir mon bébé me regarder alors qu'elle mêle ses petits doigts fins à ceux de l'autre énergumènes voleur de petite fille à son papa… Elle n'est plus mon petit bébé… Elle devient une jeune femme… une belle jeune femme… aussi belle que sa mère…

Hannah s'avance vers moi et me prend dans ses bras. Elle sait que je ne peux pas résister quand elle fait ça. Puis elle me fait me pencher un peu pour me murmurer quelques paroles à l'oreille.

- « Papa, je t'aime… et je crois que je l'aime aussi… et tu viens de gâcher mon premier baiser, s'il te plaît ne viens pas interrompre le second… » me dit elle à voix basse.

Je plonge mon regard dans celui de ma fille, je l'embrasse tendrement sur le front, et je retourne auprès de ma femme.

Alors que nous repartons vers les autres convives, je la vois à nouveau dans les bras de ce minus blond, elle se blottit tout contre lui alors qu'ils échangent un autre baiser.

Nous passons devant Drago Malfoy. Ce serpent vicieux, me fait un grand sourire, trop heureux de la situation : il sait que la seule manière de me faire devenir dingue c'est de toucher à mes filles. Et là, son fils ne fait pas que toucher ma fille… J'ai envie de vomir rien que d'y penser…

- « Chérie ? » appelai-je alors.

- « Oui Ron ? » me dit elle.

- « Fais moi penser à appeler ton père demain matin. » dis je en prenant un verre de Whisky Pur Feu.

- « Pourquoi faire ? » demanda t-elle étonnée.

- « Je lui dois des excuses pour avoir poser les mains sur toi. »

Hermione rit et m'embrassa avec la légèreté d'un papillon.

Mon pire cauchemar était arrivé : ma fille était tombé amoureuse et avait échangé ce soir son premier baiser… trop dur la vie… pour elle son premier baiser est un moment de pur bonheur, pour moi c'est l'horreur…

Note à moi même : quand je déprime, je fais des rimes ! Pourrais être utile quand me dispute avec Mione… enfin passons…

Et dire que j'ai encore six filles avec qui je vais devoir vivre ça…

AU SECOURS MERLIN !

**Fin.**

Bon, c'est pas énorme, je m'en rends bien compte, mais bon, voilà !

J'espère que ça vous a plu un minimum !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

A +

**Dinou**


End file.
